


Playing Pong

by Zandra_Court



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zandra_Court/pseuds/Zandra_Court
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for me_and_thee_100, prompt:  Huggy's Place</p>
    </blockquote>





	Playing Pong

**Author's Note:**

> Written for me_and_thee_100, prompt: Huggy's Place

“I gotta have this side! I’m left handed.”

“No, I wanna see the door. I can’t see the door from that side.”

“I’ll watch the door. I can’t do it with my right hand.”

“Experience tells me otherwise.” Hutch raised his eyebrows slightly.

“Shaddup. Anyone can do that with either hand. But you know *that’s* better when I use my left.”

“Oh God, yeah I know. Suddenly I don’t wanna play Pong anymore.” Hutch turned so he could adjust himself.

“Alright Babe, We’ll go. But we’re gonna play this thing sometime. Hug says it’s the game of the future.”


End file.
